


~tiny update~

by stormypasta88



Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: a small update
Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

hello everyone!

this is a small update letting you know that i am indeed still alive and am still in the process of writing the sequel to "The One Where Richie Gets His Heart Broken"

online schooling is tough and I'm doing the best I can to finish the story asap.

i thank you all for your continued support during these rough times and i hope that all of you and your families are safe and washing your hands during these times.

if you're interested in keeping up with me more often, feel free to follow me on tumblr under the same username (@stormypasta88)

otherwise i ask that you continue to be patient with me.

the story is getting pretty long but i want to ensure that it's good for you guys!

thank you all so so much!

-storm


	2. hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soz

hi everyone

i just want to announce that this series will now be on hiatus until hopefully July 20,2020. 

i have lost motivation to continue the series but I still love the work that I have completed and am still active in all 3 fandoms that this series ties to.

i was going through kind of a hard time and it made sitting down and focusing on writing for awhile

if you're still interested in some of my works, I plan on writing and continuing my Kuroken (Haikyuu!) Series; Volleycats In Love

I am also accepting prompts at this time so if interested you can either leave a comment on this post, or send to me through tumblr (@stormypasta88)

im not as active on tumblr but im working on it lol

if there are any questions, please leave them in the comment section or on my tumblr

thank you all so so so much for your continued support and love that you have given this series, i love and appreciate all of you so much.

stay safe during these times! wash your hands, tell someone you love them and show yourself some love too!

much love,

-stormy


End file.
